


…and justice for all

by silveriris



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iceburns, Iceburns Week, day 7 Prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice is blind and sometimes painful, as Hans experienced himself. Written for the Iceburns Week @tumblr; prompt for day 7 – Prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	…and justice for all

**Author's Note:**

> Title: …and justice for all  
> Fandom: Frozen  
> Characters/pairings: Hans, Elsa; Helsa/Iceburns  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: mentions of violence  
> Summary: Justice is blind and sometimes painful, as Hans experienced himself. Written for the Iceburns Week @tumblr; prompt for day 7 – Prisoner.  
> Disclaimer: Frozen is not mine, although the writing certainly is.  
> A/N: first time writing something for an event. I’m happy that I could contribute!

It was an act of love.

A group of certain Arendelle's citizens loved their queen and princess so much, _too_ much, that they couldn't bear the person who tricked them and almost caused the death of the young princess was still alive, currently awaiting his deportation in the castle's prison. In their opinion that worm, that flea, that scumbag deserved to die. They couldn't simply kill him, oh no, they weren't killers. But they loved their queen and princess so much they wanted to give their own judgement on the damned prince who dared to raise his hand on their beloved queen.

Guards didn't say a word when a group of five men went to the prisoner's cell; they didn't hear any sounds, as they beat him up. No questions asked. The justice has been done.

 

The door closed behind them, and there was silence. Hans lied on the cold floor and breathed slowly, his eyes fixed on the stone ceiling. His clothes were torn and dirty, his body bruised, and his nose definitely broken. He didn't try to defend himself; one part of his mind wanted to fight but deep down he knew he deserved it.

Besides, they did it because they simply love the queen so much.

 

Time passed, Hans didn't dare to move knowing it would be better for him to simply die here and now instead of going back home where a more severe punishment awaited him. He failed, as always, because what else could you expect from the youngest prince of the Southern Isles. Thirteenth in line to the throne? That must be some kind of a joke.

 

After some time the door opened again, making him shudder at the thought that his torturers came back to finish their work. But no, it was someone else walking towards him, making almost no sound. Hans rolled over, careful not to strain his sore body, every muscle and bone felt like it was on fire. He sat up, a groan escaped from his lips. He was painfully sure his ribs were crushed. When he looked up and saw who paid him a visit, he could hardly believe his eyes, for a moment wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

 

It was Elsa, the queen people loved so much. The cell was dark but moonlight seeping through the window made her look like a divine creature. Her white hair resembled a halo around her head; her usually pale skin seemed even whiter in this dark room. She stood in a close distance, her eyes filled with pain, watching his bloodied body.

"You need to excuse me", Hans said, his voice hoarse. "It seems I'm unable to bow down to you, my queen. I hope you don't consider this an insult."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I didn't expect you will be making jokes in your current state."

"Life is full of surprises...", he whispered. This time his voice sounded more miserable, even though he tried to hide how much pain he felt.

For a minute or two, Elsa didn't say anything, maybe struggling to find appropriate words. She wasn't very surprised to see him beaten up like this, so she obviously knew what happened, though Hans doubted she was the one who ordered this. There was no cruelty in her gentle soul, that he knew. He stared on the ground, the pain his body making it hard to concentrate.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widened, feeling her delicate but cold hand on his cheek. He lifted up his head; she was kneeling beside him, her gorgeous face only few centimetres from his.

"You didn't deserve this", Elsa continued in a soft whisper. "Nobody deserves to be treated like this."

Hans could only listen to her words, leaning in to her touch that seemed healing, comforting. After all he had done, she came to him not to seek justice but to apologize. It felt almost surreal.

Slowly, Hans reached out his hand and touched her face as if to confirm that she wasn't a product of his imagination. It almost surprised him that she was real; her skin porcelain cold.

A faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks. When she opened her lips, at first he thought she would scream and push him away after he dared to touch her angelic form. But she didn't do anything like this. After a moment of hesitation, Elsa closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. It was over before Hans comprehended what really happened; Elsa abruptly stood up, taking a step back. He could see his own blood on her pale hand.

"I will send a doctor to treat your wounds", she whispered, not looking at him anymore.

She turned away and rushed to the exit but before she walked through the door, she glanced at him one more time. There was an unspoken question in her eyes, or maybe he imagined that.

 

His hand idly wandered to his lips, he could still feel her kiss. Perhaps it was a promise.


End file.
